Holiday Kisses
by SirenaLoreley
Summary: Sentimientos silenciados pueden surgir de repente y de las formas menos esperadas, en una época tan especial como la Navidad... ShonenAi, Dante/Nero. Y Felices Fiestas para todos!


Hola...! de regreso tras eternidades sin subir nada XD...!! la verdad es que andaba sin inspiración (y sigo andando, por cierto); pero ésta historia ya la tenía escrita desde hace meses, sólo que estuve esperando hasta que las fechas navideñas se aproximaran tantito XD...

Como se imaginarán es otro fic **Dante/Nero**... lo que implica **ShonenAi**, muy fluffy eso sí XDD. Aparte de esta advertencia, no hay spoilers importantes ni nada de eso, asíque pueden leerlo tranqui XD claro, si les gusta el bishonen ai, XD...

Disfruten la lectura, y que pasen MUY FELICES FIESTAS!!

**Holiday kisses**

Fortuna parecía bullir, literalmente… la actividad era constante y alegre, día y noche.

Luego de tantas pérdidas, muertes y destrucción que azotaron a la elegante ciudad a orillas del mar, sus sobrevivientes se las habían arreglado, sin embargo, para comenzar a curar las profundas heridas de aquella metrópoli, lentamente reconstruyendo edificios y rediseñando calles... los antiguos miembros de la Orden de la Espada, ya olvidados de su pretérito y falso Dios, ofrecieron sus absolutos servicios al bien común. Fue un período de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, pero la gente lo hacía con fervor y placer, con alegría por aspirar a una nueva y más larga era de paz.  
Un año completo les llevó reconstruir la Iglesia, pero al hacerlo despertaron más fervorosos sentimientos de pertenencia y devoción a la ciudad. Fortuna volvería a ser tan brillante como siempre, y todo brotaría de las manos de quienes lo dieron y darían todo por ella...

Entre las personas más afanadas por continuar la recuperación de la ciudadela estaban Kyrie y Nero... desde el combate aquél en donde ambos arriesgaron sus vidas, los jóvenes se habían unido aún más estrechamente, y si bien la gente del pueblo comentaba con sonrisas lo guapos que eran y lo lindos que serían sus hijos, Nero se sonrojaba y Kyrie reía nerviosa... el 'amor' que se tenían no parecía evolucionar más allá que el de una hermandad fuerte y tierna, y aunque ellos mismos se adoraban mutuamente, no había en esa adoración otra cosa más que apego fraterno. Ambos así lo sentían.  
El enamoramiento que Nero había demostrado hacia Kyrie se había suavizado hasta simple cariño compartido...  
...y, aunque el muchacho intentara negárselo a sí mismo, el cambio aquél había comenzado luego de los sucesos que lo llevaron a enfrentarse contra Sanctus...

...y a encontrarse con Dante...

El cazador no había vuelto a Fortuna, aunque el contacto se mantenía telefónicamente (muy de vez en vez); el cazador experimentado no perdía chances de ofrecer sus 'servicios' a los habitantes de Fortuna, aunque desde que el Salvador había sido neutralizado los ataques de demonios eran más y más escasos, y nada que Nero no pudiese controlar...  
...eso era positivo por un lado... aunque el joven cazador amateur sentía intensas ansias de que apareciese una criatura poderosa, algo que no pudiese manejar, algo que desafíe sus capacidades, algo que se convierta en un reto de vida o muerte...

...algo... que pudiese atraer a Dante de nuevo a Fortuna...

Cuando se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando estas cosas, casi sentía ganas de arrancarse la cabeza y echarla a rodar colina abajo... qué le estaba sucediendo?? Estaba encaprichado con Kyrie, no hacía más de unos meses, y ahora...?  
...estaba encaprichado con—

Noooo, no era posible!!! Además, ambos eran hombres...!!! y Dante era tan mujeriego, siempre con aquellas dos exuberantes mujeres escoltándolo...  
Y él...no era gay... o sí?

Nero había meditado seriamente en la posibilidad... se descubrió pensando, sorprendido, que antes de su enamoramiento hacia Kyrie, había sentido una especie de adoración por su hermano mayor, Credo... no lo consideró 'amor', pero en todo caso...  
...bueno, qué los jóvenes no solían admirar a sus superiores? Le pasa a todo el mundo, no...?  
A lo mejor era eso... a lo mejor simplemente estaba 'admirando' demasiado intensamente a aquél cazador, a quien había tomado como su modelo, y quien a la par lo consideraba como su 'igual' (aunque JAMÁS dejaba de tratarlo como un chico... cosa que a Nero lo enfurecía a veces demasiado y sin motivo específico). Dante, el cazador, era su nuevo maestro... su 'hermano mayor'... el hombre que lo empujó hasta superar sus propias limitaciones, quien le ayudó a estimular sus habilidades más increíbles, quien lo despertó de un sueño de muerte con la sola fuerza de su voz y le incentivó a llegar hasta el final...

...si, Dante había hecho mucho, demasiado, por él...  
...y rayos, cómo lo extrañaba!!

**#/#/#**

-Nero!!  
-...?? –el aludido se giró, sonriendo al ver la silueta grácil de Kyrie trotando hacia él, toda sonrisas. Era una época particularmente alegre, y la gente en Fortuna estaba ordenando la ciudad aún en ruinas pero con mayor alegría y esperanzas.  
Eran épocas festivas, se acercaba la Navidad. Y no había nada mejor para levantar el ánimo de los ciudadanos que una festividad que los hermanara a todos bajo un mismo ideal de amor y fraternidad... más allá de lo material, la Navidad era simbólica y la festejarían con todo el humilde esplendor que pudiesen.  
Kyrie, particularmente, estaba trabajando con las damas de la ciudad para la organización de una fiesta general que se realizaría en el antiguo edificio de la Orden, ahora devenido salón de festejos. El segmento de la ciudad que ya había sido reconstruido estaba siendo adornado con los vivos tonos de rojo y verde, tan representativos... hasta se estaba esperando que nevase en esos tiempos, tan frío era el viento y tan grises los días...

-...Nero, te tengo que pedir un favor... –susurró sin aliento la joven, apenas alcanzó a su compañero; se dobló un poco sobre sí misma, recuperando el aire que le había quitado la carrera.  
-...por supuesto, qué pasa? Los obreros necesitan ayuda?  
-...no, nada de eso, es algo mucho más simple... – y estiró su mano, ostentando un sobre blanco con el sello de la ciudad en dorado- ...es para llevar esta invitación...  
-Ay, otra vez...? –refunfuñó inconscientemente el peliplateado, tomando el sobre- ...no me gusta andar de mensajero...  
-No pongas esa cara, o serás el Grinch... –rió la muchacha- ...además, creo que te gustará entregar esta invitación...  
-...?

Kyrie sonrió. Nero arqueó una ceja y con un presentimiento dio vuelta el sobre.  
Con letras doradas en el reverso se leía una sola palabra... un nombre...

DANTE

**#/#/#**

-...una fiesta de Navidad...?

El local era un desorden increíble (tal y como lo había imaginado, teniendo en cuenta lo que conocía de ese hombre). Giró la cabeza hacia el escritorio, para dedicarle una mirada de soslayo al cazador, sentado en su silla con ambos pies sobre la mesa, mientras daba vueltas perezosamente la tarjeta delicadamente fileteada con dorado.

-...si, y Kyrie espera que asistas... –se giró, apartándose de la colección de cabezas de demonios que estaba observando, para pasearse indolente ante el escritorio, sin mirar a su ocupante. Se sorprendió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que, casi desde que entró, estaba evitando el contacto visual con él.  
Una risa suave, ronroneante, flotó hasta sus oídos.  
-...aww… sólo ella...?  
Nero se enderezó, frunciendo el ceño al encararle.  
-...bueno, ella y todos!!! Es decir... el pueblo te agradece lo que hiciste... y... uhm, bueno... –volvió a mirar hacia otro lado, rascándose la nuca. Se odió por ello, y más al sentir la risa más burlona del cazador.  
-...si, ya sé... bueno, es muy tierno de su parte... lo voy a pensar... –y diciendo, deslizó el sobre con la invitación sobre la mesa. Nero pareció tomarlo como un rechazo adelantado.  
-...Kyrie se sentirá muy mal si no vienes...  
El adulto esbozó una sonrisa críptica.  
-...sólo ella...?  
-...bueno, TODOS...!! qué tanto preguntar eso una y otra vez...? -Nero le dio la espalda, no podía hablar mirándole de frente sin miedo a que de golpe empezara a trabarse con las palabras- ...no tienes que pensarlo, sólo decir si vas a venir o no...!

Permaneció cruzado de brazos, mirando a la puerta, casi deseando que el hombre hablara para llenar el sólido silencio que había caído tras sus últimas palabras... nuevamente se maldijo por tener esas reacciones demasiado estúpidas; pero era una verdad innegable, ese tipo le ponía de los nervios sólo con su presencia, con su mirada… con su voz, que aún se mantenía oculta en alguna parte, en la quietud…

...cuando en efecto la voz aquella volvió a sonar, la tenía justo contra su oído:  
-...no te enojes...

-¡!??? –Nero saltó hacia adelante, girando para encarar a Dante, a nada de distancia de él; en qué momento le había alcanzado?? No lo escuchó moverse en lo absoluto...!!  
Demonios, todavía le faltaba demasiado para superar las habilidades del Hijo de Sparda...

-...no te asustes, bebé... no pensaba morderte... –sonrió, un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Nero frunció el ceño más profundamente.  
-No me llames así!! –se arregló con un gesto frustrado su propia chaqueta, como molesto por haberse dejado intimidar por Dante de aquella manera- ...bueno, vas a venir o no...? tengo que decirle a Kyrie...  
-...mh... eso depende... –murmuró el adulto, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su escritorio y apoyándose contra él, de frente al chico.  
-...de qué depende...? –preguntó Nero, tomado por sorpresa.  
-...de si quieres o no que yo vaya.

Nero pestañeó, y su rostro demostró más sorpresa de la que él hubiera deseado expresar.

-...que s-si yo quiero...?  
-No sabía que tartamudearas...  
-¡!! No tartamudeo!!!  
-...no te enojes...  
-NO estoy enojado!!!  
-...mh.  
Nero carraspeó, sintiendo que sus mejillas empezaban a arder levemente. Dante sonrió pero no dijo nada; simplemente esperó a que el chico hablara.  
-...todos en la ciudad estarían felices—  
-No pregunté por todos, nene...  
-...no me llames así...  
-...ok... –Dante sonrió, y Nero casi podía escuchar aquella odiosa palabra, dando vueltas en la mente del cazador.  
-...bueno... vas a venir?  
-...sólo si me invitas...  
-Pero si te traigo la inv—  
-No me escuchaste: ...sólo si me invitas...

Nero odió de repente el haber aceptado traer la invitación. Miró tercamente a un costado, ofreciendo su perfil a Dante.  
-...bueno... sí quiero que vengas... –murmuró, entre dientes.  
-...cómo? no escuché... –ronroneó el cazador, estirándose hacia adelante y ofreciendo su oído en un gesto burlón.  
-QUE QUIERO QUE VENGAS!!! –terminó por explotar el otro, sintiendo que las mejillas le quemaban demasiado, y no soportándolo le dio la espalda de nuevo a su compañero. Diablos, había olvidado lo fácil que le sacaba de sus casillas.  
-...Bueno, no grites, nene... no soy sordo...

Nero metió las manos en los bolsillos y gruñó. Dante volvió a ocupar su lugar en su silla.

-...en todo caso, si hay de comer y de beber gratis, de seguro que ahí me tendrán... –canturreó, alzando una revista para hojearla. Nero casi le lanzó su DB, temblando de rabia- ...y colgarán muérdago, me imagino, no...?  
-...supongo... –respondió el otro, tras una pausa bastante larga.  
-...genial... –ronroneó, mirando por encima de la revista- ...sabes lo que eso significa, no...?

-...muchos besos de lindas jovencitas... –arqueó una ceja, en una actitud donjuanesca. Nero se escandalizó.  
-...pervertido, si te atreves a—  
-Hey, hey, no te enojes, no era más que una broma... además, qué tiene de malo un beso...? es una demostración de cariño, respeto, aprecio y amor, no...? no voy a propasarme con nadie, nene... es Navidad!  
Nero pareció paralizarse en lo que iba a decir; bajó el puño que había levantado, amenazante, y gruñó. Dante sonrió....

-...no sé por qué te escandalizas... tú también estarás esperando el beso de tu 'alguien especial', no...?  
-...!!!! –el muchacho se sonrojó demasiado de nuevo. Y ni él mismo supo por qué aquellas palabras le habían afectado tanto...

_...mi 'alguien especial'...?_

Giró la cabeza a un lado, como ofendido.  
-...cállate...  
-...qué carácter tienes, nene...  
-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!

**#/#/#**

La noche de Vísperas de Navidad llegó rápidamente. Luces de todos los colores iluminaban las calles y las fachadas de las casas, y el cielo plomizo se engalanó con fuegos artificiales que explotaban en lluvia multicolor.  
Todo el pueblo había asistido a la gran Sala de Festejos, iluminada con cientos de arañas de cristal, las mesas dispuestas en círculo en torno al amplio salón para dar espacio a los danzantes; bailes alegres y rostros risueños se entreveían por doquier, el pasado triste de destrucción olvidado momentáneamente en esa noche de alegrías.

Vestido con su uniforme de la Orden (el único elegante que tenía) Nero se veía totalmente incómodo. Parado algo tieso cerca de una pared, recibía torpemente los saludos y deseos de felicidad de la gente que se le aproximaba, sonriendo algo desorientado por sentirse de golpe el centro momentáneo de atención; después de todo, la gente del pueblo le estaba eternamente agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por ellos.  
-...te ves muy guapo, Nero...!! –la voz dulce de Kyrie le congratuló, acercándose a él; ella también tenía su vestido blanco, el que mejor le quedaba.  
-...gracias... también te ves linda... –intentó corresponder, dándose una patada interna por su torpeza. Kyrie sólo rió.  
-...toda la gente está muy feliz...  
-...si...  
-...y vinieron todos...!  
-...si...  
Pausa.  
-...oh, bueno... casi todos...  
-...nh…  
Otra pausa.  
-...no te dijo si iba a poder venir...?  
-...uhm, bueno, me dijo que lo intentaría... pero ya sabes, él es tan inconstante... a lo mejor tuvo un trabajo o se le olvidó...  
-Trabajo si, olvidarme, nunca...  
-¡!?!?!?!?

Los dos jóvenes se giraron, y Nero volvió a maldecir por lo bajo las habilidades que poseía Dante para tomarlos por sorpresa de aquella forma. No tenía idea de en qué momento entró al salón pero casi podía imaginar que llevaba más tiempo del que aparentaba en ese lugar...

Kyrie pareció extasiarse por la presencia del cazador, y con toda familiaridad le echó ambos brazos al cuello.  
-Me hace tan feliz que hayas podido venir, todos en el pueblo te agradecen tanto lo que has hecho por ellos...!!  
Dante rió y respondió al abrazo. A pesar de lo que Nero pudiera llegar a pensar, tuvo que admitir el joven que no había en ese gesto más que una sincera simpatía mutua.  
-...no me lo hubiera perdido por nada en el mundo... –el cazador estaba pulcramente vestido con su ropa habitual pero el tono rojo de su vestimenta era brillante como nuevo, y –oh, milagro!!!- se había afeitado, por lo que se veía curiosamente más joven aún. Un perfume sutil se desprendía de su cabello, como de almendras...  
Nero se sobresaltó al notar de golpe qué tan intensamente había detectado aquellos nimios detalles.

-...vaya, te ves bien con ese traje, nene... –le saludó- ...aunque algo tieso, por lo que veo...  
-...no te burles... y no me llames así!!! –refunfuñó, intentando inútilmente parecer 'relajado' en aquél uniforme que más que nada se le asemejaba a una camisa de fuerza. Kyrie sólo rió, y tomó delicadamente la mano de Nero.  
-...vamos a bailar, si...? –invitó la muchacha, a lo que el chico apenas logró reaccionar asintiendo cuando que ya lo arrastraba a la pista de baile. Dante, cruzado de brazos, sonreía modestamente, aunque luego rió con libertad comprobando que Nero no sólo se veía tieso sino que apenas y podía seguir el ritmo del baile en su uniforme...

Tendría otro motivo para exasperar al chico luego, y gratis!  
Si, en verdad, no se lo hubiera perdido por nada en el mundo...

**#/#/#**

-...eso fue muy poco caballeroso de tu parte, nene...  
-...¿¿??

La noche era ya avanzada pero la fiesta seguía. Faltaba muy poco para la medianoche, y el cielo oscuro disfrutaba de una leve pausa antes que de nuevo se iluminasen con lo mejores fuegos de artificio que anunciarían la Navidad. Rumores de villancicos se mezclaban con las risas y los compases de la danza, en una noche demasiado tranquila como para ser real... pareciera que hasta los demonios se habían retraído en sus guaridas para otorgar unos instantes de paz al género humano.

Nero había escapado al balcón, para evitar que alguien más lo invitara a bailar. Aparte de Kyrie, varias de sus amigas y otras muchachas parecían ansiosas por compartir una pieza con el joven y apuesto ex-Caballero de la Orden, por lo que apenas tuvo la chance se deslizó discretamente entre los cortinados para huir del bullicio y asomarse al aire fresco de la noche.  
Lo que no esperaba era que Dante estuviera precisamente ahí, algo escondido entre unos tiestos de flores, observando el paisaje de la ciudad reconstruida.

-...a qué te refieres?  
-...a que las chicas fueron las que te tuvieron que sacar a bailar cuando que tuvo que ser al revés...  
Nero resopló, apoyándose en la balaustrada de mármol, entre las enormes columnas que sostenían el alto techo del balcón; era un rincón en penumbras, algo oculto por las cortinas que lo aislaban del salón principal, apenas iluminado por el resplandor que se escabullía de dentro y la palidez de las luces de la ciudad.  
-...yo no pedí bailar... no me gusta... –se giró hacia el cazador, que yacía recostado contra la pared- ...y a ti tampoco te vi bailar ni sacar a nadie...  
-...porque la persona a quien yo quería sacar estaba ocupada...

La respuesta, inesperada y ambigua, dejó al muchacho confundido; Nero observó a Dante acercarse a él, y casi deseó atravesar el borde del balcón para mantener una sana distancia entre ese hombre y él.

-...en todo caso, he notado que no sabes cómo tratar a una dama, nene... –sonrió el cazador. Nero se enfadó.  
-...já, como si TÚ pudieras darme consejos...  
-...yo puedo enseñarte más de lo que te imaginas... –volvió a comentar oscuramente, y Nero empezó a experimentar un nerviosismo irracional- ...mira, por ejemplo... al acercarte a una doncella para invitarla a bailar, debes hacer una reverencia –se inclinó galantemente-, tomarle de la mano –sujetó la mano derecha de Nero, su DB, nada más que estaba enguantada para disimular-, y decir: 'está usted muy hermosa esta noche; me concede esta pieza?'...  
Y diciendo, besó suavemente el dorso de aquella mano; y a través de la tela del guante, pudo distinguir el aumento de brillo y temperatura del DB del chico.  
-D-deja de hacer estupideces...!!! –quitó su mano rápidamente, sonrojado sin motivo.  
-Sólo te estoy dando algunas pistas, nene... tómalo como un consejo de tus mayores...

Antes que el chico pudiera decirle nada, Dante le tomó de la mano nuevamente y con la otra rodeó su cintura en una pose de baile. Como si hubiese sido planeado, los acordes de un vals empezaron a derramarse en el aire, y con Nero absolutamente apabullado ante aquella bizarra situación, el cazador empezó a guiarlo en un lánguido ritmo por la penumbra del balcón.  
-...no es nada difícil, verdad...?  
-...o-oye, déjam—  
-...estás algo tieso, debes aprender a relajarte...  
-...esto es una estupidez... –sin atinar a desprenderse (no sabiendo por qué), Nero bajó la vista, su cabello de plata acariciando tenuemente sus pómulos, tapando su sonrojo.  
-No, nunca debes esquivar la mirada... –Dante le tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo gentilmente a que lo mirase; Nero se quedó de repente sin aliento- ...aww, te ves tan lindo... estás todo sonrojado...  
-...!!! Basta...!!

El baile se detuvo abruptamente, pero el cazador no soltó al muchacho; en el interior de la sala, un coro de felicitaciones empezaba a elevarse cada vez más fuerte... en el cielo nocturno los fuegos de artificio volvieron a pintar la oscuridad con chispazos multicolores...  
-...parece que ya es media noche, nene...  
-...ah... mejor volvemos adentro... –sin embargo, no podía moverse; al intentar cualquier maniobra, sólo podía percibir cómo era aferrado cada vez con más seguridad por aquellos brazos fuertes y amables, el calor y el intenso perfume dulzón de las almendras pegando fuerte en sus sentidos, embriagándolo- ...Dante...  
-...está todo muy tranquilo aquí, quedémonos un poco más...  
-...p-pero--  
-...por cierto, has visto dónde estamos...? –El cazador miró hacia arriba de ellos, y Nero siguió su mirada. Pestañeó, notando que entre las guirnaldas de adorno habían colgado ramas de muérdago...  
-...h…

Dante se sonrió, arqueando una ceja. Nero pareció entender y los colores huyeron de su rostro momentáneamente para regresar con toda fuerza.  
-...p-pero de qué hablas...!!!  
-...estamos debajo del muérdago... y ya sabes lo que dicen... –el lazo en la cintura del muchacho se ajustó apenas- ...ahora tienes que darme un beso, nene...  
-No!! E-es decir, n-no, Dante, s-suéltame!! Es una estupidez--¡!  
Pero cuando intentó desprenderse, la mano en su barbilla lo hizo levantar el rostro hasta que el roce de la respiración de aquél hombre acarició la piel sensible de sus labios, causándoles cosquillas.  
-...hey, qué hay de malo en un beso...? –ronroneó, la mano deslizándose en una caricia por la mejilla tersa del chico- ...acaso no es una muestra de cariño y respeto...? creo que ya te lo había dicho antes…  
-...p-pero... yo soy... y tú--  
-...shh, tranquilo... –la yema de su dedo índice se apoyó sobre los labios de Nero, acallándolo automáticamente- ...te dije que no es mi intención propasarme con nadie... y mucho menos contigo... no te lastimaría por nada en este mundo, Nero...  
-...!!

Aquellas palabras cargaban con connotaciones tan intensas y a la vez tan inimaginables, que el joven no pudo ya reaccionar; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el cazador le había llamado por su nombre esta vez, sino hasta más tarde. Dentro del salón, los villancicos y los deseos de una feliz Navidad se hacían ecos unos a otros, junto con el rumor del vals y el entrechocar de copas. En el cielo, los fuegos de artificio florecían como ramilletes irisados y chispeantes...  
...pero Nero no veía nada más que el centellear de los ojos de Dante... y no escuchaba nada más que el latir desaforado de su propio corazón...

-...dime, te molestarías si tomo el beso que guardas para tu 'alguien especial' debajo del muérdago, no...? –ronroneó, travieso, el adulto. Nero se sonrojó porque sabía que sin importar su respuesta iba a hacerlo igual; sin embargo, levantó ligeramente la cabeza en actitud desafiante y susurró:  
-...si lo hicieras, no estarías robando nada a nadie... por qué me molestaría...?  
Dante contuvo una ligera inspiración, comprendiendo a la primera de qué estaba hablando el chico.  
-...sabes que te ves demasiado lindo cuando te pones así...?  
-...mejor te callas de una buena vez... –gruñó, frunciendo el ceño. Dante rió y le tomó de nuevo de la barbilla.  
-...en todo caso... puedes hacerme callar, verdad...?

No hubo tiempo de respuesta. El siguiente movimiento fue fluido, y cuando Nero quiso darse cuenta tenía sus labios presos por aquellos otros, la boca madura y caliente conquistando la propia, saboreándolo, acariciándolo sensualmente sin necesidad de exigirle entrega absoluta, sin necesidad de entrar en él... aún...  
Tal vez pudo resistirse, pero no quiso; seguro que se vio débil ante el otro, pero no le importaba... sin variar su posición, entornó ligeramente sus párpados, inclinando a un lado su cabeza para mejorar el ángulo del beso; el cazador, percibiendo que el chico le permitía continuar sin queja alguna, deslizó su mano desde la barbilla hasta la nuca y al profundizar el contacto deslizó la punta de su lengua en una solicitud tímida sobre los labios aquellos... casi no necesitó repetir la acción, pues Nero correspondió con la suya inconscientemente, estremeciéndose ante el roce húmedo y apasionado, casi perdiendo pie al sentir que lo invadía con increíble amabilidad, explorando su propia boca despacio, enredándose con su propia lengua en una danza lenta, tranquila, para nada posesiva...

El beso pareció extenderse hasta el infinito en la noche repentinamente cálida, a pesar de ser invierno. Nero no tenía apuro alguno por terminar... después de todo, era el primer beso real que recibía en su vida... y de la persona que de golpe lo era todo para él...

...maestro... hermano... amigo...  
...todo...

Al cabo, al separarse el cazador adulto del muchacho, suavemente, el chico emitió un gemido en queja, tratando de reiniciar el contacto. Una suave risa lo contuvo, y su rubor se encendió con mayor fuerza ante su propio atrevimiento... sin embargo, con una delicada caricia, aquella mano segura y cálida tomó su mejilla, levantándole el rostro y haciendo que lo encarase...  
...Nero estuvo convencido en ese mismo segundo que no había nada más perfecto que ese momento... ese hombre a su lado...  
Dante le sonreía, y despacio besó su frente, mientras el coro de alegres voces seguía a su alrededor, junto con el destello multicolor en el cielo...

-...Feliz Navidad, Nero... –musitó al cabo. El chico sonrió.  
-...ya no me llamas 'nene'...?  
Dante arqueó una ceja, y se aferró más firmemente a esa cintura.  
-...siempre vas a ser mi nene... mi bebé... –agregó, melosamente. Nero intentó soltarse, riendo a pesar de que debiera sentirse insultado; y es que aquellas palabras ya no eran burlonas sino increíblemente cariñosas...  
-...mejor te callas... –susurró ahora, acercándose de nuevo y exigiendo otro beso, tal vez más intenso y cálido, vehemente. Dante correspondió pero lo detuvo cuando percibió el hambre del chico empezar a avasallarlo.  
-...sólo un poco, bebé... te hará mal tanto 'dulce' en una noche como ésta...  
Nero hizo un puchero, pero aceptó. Después de todo había tanta gente... no era cuestión de escandalizar a las madres y/o doncellas, y/o cualquier otra persona que se cruzara con ambos cazadores...

...ya habría tiempo... sí...

-Feliz Navidad, Dante...  
El adulto sólo sonrió y acarició el cabello de su niño antes de dirigirse ambos de nuevo al cúmulo de felicitaciones, en el cálido interior del salón...

_Feliz Navidad a todos, y a todos buenas noches…_

**Fin**


End file.
